Sailor Zoe (Season 4)
Season 4 (Sailor Zoe Super S) is the fourth and final season of Sailor Zoe planned to be made by DinosaurKingRockz. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) * Amy/Sailor Mercury - Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) * Raye/Sailor Mars - Pocahontas * Lita/Sailor Jupiter - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) * Mina/Sailor Venus - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) * Darien/Tuxedo Mask - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Rini/Sailor Mini Moon - Bonnie (Pokemon XY) * Luna - Baby Bop (Barney & Friends) * Artemis - Barney (Barney & Friends) * Diana - Cera (The Land Before Time) * Zirconia - Himself * Tiger's Eye - Himself * Fish Eye - Herself * Hawk's Eye - Himself * CeleCele - Herself * ParaPara - Herself * JunJun - Herself * BesuBesu - Herself * Queen Nehelenia - Herself Episodes: # Dreams Take Flight # No Ordinary Horsepower # Sweet Dreams # Baiting the Trap # Perfect Couple # Much Ado About Hatchling # A Pegasus Page Turner # A Teacher's Lesson # The Trouble With Love # Phony Fairy # Driven Dreamer # Cutting it Close # Clothes Call # Double Trouble # Recipe for Danger # Kicking into High Gear # Beach Blanket Bungle # Tutu Treachery # The Duchess's Day Off # No Prince Charming # A True Reflection # Eternal Dreams # A New Nightmare # Heartfelt Melody # Dreams of Her Own # Dental Dilemma # Nightmare Garden # Vaulting to Victory # Reflections of Reality # Dream Believer # Pegasus Revealed # Bonnie's Lovely Rhapsody # Tomorrow's Big Dreams # Day of Night # Show Time Showdown # The Dark Legend # One in the Hand # Golden Revival # The Sweetest Dream Gallery: Zoe Drake in Dinosaur King.jpg|Zoe Drake as Serena/Sailor Moon Buttercup (TV Series).jpg|Buttercup as Amy/Sailor Mercury Pocahontas in Pocahontas.jpg|Pocahontas as Raye/Sailor Mars Bubbles What a Cartoon.jpg|Bubbles as Lita/Sailor Jupiter Blossom (TV Series).jpg|Blossom as Mina/Sailor Venus Max Taylor in Dinosaur King.jpg|Max Taylor as Darien/Tuxedo Mask Bonnie in Pokemon the Movie Hoopa and the Clash of Ages.jpg|Bonnie as Rini/Sailor Mini Moon Baby Bop in Barney and the Backyard Gang.jpg|Baby Bop as Luna Barney in Barney and the Backyard Gang.jpg|Barney as Artemis Pippi Longstocking in Pippi Longstocking.jpg|Pippi Longstocking as Elizabeth Hansford Zirconia.jpg|Zirconia as Himself Tiger's Eye (TV Series).jpg|Tiger's Eye as Himself Fish Eye.jpg|Fish Eye as Herself Hawk's Eye (TV Series).jpg|Hawk's Eye as Himself Smiler.jpg|Smiler as Karakuriko Cera in The Land Before Time (Series).jpg|Cera as Diana Natsumi Tsujimoto in OVA Series.jpg|Natsumi Tsujimoto as Natsumi Ichinose Miyabi in Ninja Nonsense.jpg|Miyabi as Miharu Akiyama Emmy in Dragon Tales.jpg|Emmy as Melanie Major Glory in The Powerpuff Girls.jpg|Major Glory as Boy at Beach #1 Valhallen in The Powerpuff Girls.jpg|Valhallen as Boy at Beach #2 The Infraggable Krunk.jpg|The Infraggable Krunk as Boy at Beach #3 CeleCele (TV Series).jpg|CeleCele as Herself ParaPara (TV Series).jpg|ParaPara as Herself JunJun (TV Series).jpg|JunJun as Herself BesuBesu (TV Series).jpg|BesuBesu as Herself Queen Nehelenia (TV Series).jpg|Queen Nehelenia as Herself Princess Eilonwy-0.jpg|Princess Eilonwy as Adult Rini Category:DinosaurKingRockz Category:Sailor Moon Seasons Category:Seasons